


Magic and Metal

by Axandrela



Series: A Family of Spies and Superheroes [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, rest of series not needed to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axandrela/pseuds/Axandrela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She weilded magic. He was created by science. They were both alone and different. So they gravitated towards each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic and Metal

The only thought in her mind was that her brother was gone. To call it a thought wasn't even accurate. Her mind was still empty save for anguish as she crushed Ultron's metal 'heart'. Then there were arms around her. Warm and comforting, lifting her from the falling city. She was safe. It was over. Ultron was defeated. The world wasn't ending. Thoughts raced through her mind and then stopped. Pietro was gone. Her brother was dead. She was alone. Renewed tears began flowing as this fact sunk in. She buried her face into the chest of the person holding her and began sobbing uncontrollably.

~~~~

The woman in his arms was crying. The sound wasn't an unbearable pitch his audio receptors, but it hurt. He wasn't sure how or where. To compare it to human emotions he would classify this as empathetic heartache. He didn't want her to cry. No one should ever have reason to cry with such pain. He held her tightly as he flew, hand rubbing circles on her back. The motion of his hand seemed to soothe her and she succumbed to her exaustion, falling asleep against his chest.

~~~~

It was odd having a team. She wasn't sure what to make of the situation or of her teammates. Most intriguing was Vision. He was created of metal and thus shouldn't be able to feel emotion, yet his mind told a different story. It was more vivid and alive with compassion and empathy than any other mind she had touched. And he was able to communicate telepathically with her. He simply fascinated her.

~~~~

He was drawn to her. He didn't understand why. Her very presence in a room made something in him change. Made him smile. Made him happy? If that was happiness he was unsure of what it was that happened when she smiled. Something changed again but different and at a larger scale. Her very existence made him question his. He was made of metal, yet alive. His mind was code, yet he felt emotion.

~~~~ 

He seemed on a mission to make her smile. Every attempt of his caused her heart to melt. Nightmares of that battle haunted her sleep so she would read on the couch instead. And every night he would bring her hot chocolate and a blanket and then sit by her reading his own book. Some evenings when she was exausted beyond keeping her eyes open he would read to her. His voice made her heart flutter as it lulled her to sleep. Sleep unplagued by unpleasant memories and images. 

~~~~ 

Adoration is what he decided it was. That feeling that overcame him from her presence in a room. He adored her. The small smile that she made when one of their teammates made a joke, the outright grins that crossed her face when she did something new with her powers such as when she learned to fly. The way she curled up against him subconsciously when she fell asleep listening to him read, all her concerns gone and her features relaxed. He adored every aspect of her. 

~~~~ 

She found it funny. He knew everything intellectually but had never done things such as watch a movie. So she showed him. Began watching a movie instead of reading some nights. Movie nights they sat closer than when they read. Even more so than when he read to her. They would sit right beside eachother, touching even, and she would lean against him. She thrilled in the spark that shot through her heart when one night his arm found it's way around her shoulders.

~~~~ 

Their first kiss was a result of a Christmas prank yet he found he enjoyed the sensation immensely. She simply blushed as her heart melted and flipped at the brief touch. Soon it became regular occurrence. Slow and soft during reading and movies, fast and desperate in the middle of battle. As they both fell for each other more. 

~~~~ 

"Vhiz? I think I'm in love with you." her declaration is sudden as the movie they are watching that night plays softly. He is silent for a moment causing her to look up at him. "Vhiz?"

_Look in to my mind._ She complied with his request and her own was flooded with his love for her. _I should not be able to feel emotions, yet this one emotion completely overpowers me._ "I believe that I love you as well."


End file.
